Although there are many types of spatial and non-spatial data held by different organizations, agencies, and private companies, the data contained therein is rarely unified or in compatible formats. The disparate nature of the data repositories, formats and structures prevent the maximum utilization of the investment in the data capture, initial analysis and maintenance. Thus, there exists a need therefore for harmonizing the data in a manner that allows these disparate data stores and historical records to be used in furtherance of development goals and tasks.
There are many software and database tools and environments that can access and analyze components or subsets of the data but a comprehensive geo-spatial based solution configured to read and access multi-format data models and real time data transactions is required to solve the complex multi-dimensional problems faced as part of the need for accurate spatial and contextual data to support smart city growth.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that provides improved access, conditioning, integrating and visualization of geospatial and other actionable information and utilizing the same to provide answers to user queries regarding the location of various infrastructure and optimal positioning of actions within a defined space. In particular, what is needed is a system and method that provides real-time visualizations that combine data from multiple sources to present a cohesive analysis of the infrastructure and information relating to a specific location and serve the operational and business needs of industries such as Transportation, Water, Environmental, Engineering, Telecommunication, Finance, Energy, Natural Resources, Defense, insurance, retail, city planning, utilities, and Security